Ooh Lala!
by pommibee
Summary: Three sexy Uchihas, one sexy Haruno maid. Can our seductress find time to clean for at least one day in a week? We shall see...SxS
1. The Plan

**Ooh Lala!**

_By DanichT02_

Author's Note: Eh, I got bored while doing my homework and decided to write a story. I don't know what its plot is though, so hopefully I'll think of one soon! Too bad this prologue chapter is slow and crap. Oh wellz.

Summary: Three sexy Uchihas, one sexy Haruno maid. Can our seductress find time to clean for at least one day in a week? We shall see...SxS

* * *

It was hot.

Too hot.

Scorching, ungodly heat rays of death, hot.

And Sakura couldn't take it.

Slamming her clenched fists onto her desk, Sakura sauntered her way over to her office window, and forced it open. The slight breeze from the sudden opening, blowing at her arms. Yet, it only lasted a good second, for not a single blast of wind blew into her room.

"Ugh!"

Sakura stomped her way out of her office, and left the Konoha Hospital to give the new Hokage a piece of her mind.

Couldn't they at least have kindness in their heart to spare enough courtesy to get some fucking air conditioners in the hospital?

Guess not.

Villagers, civilians, ninjas, etc. moved out of the way from the angered cherry blossom's path. Not wanting to be the victim behind her powerful fist filled with a can of whoop-ass.

Finally reaching the unlucky tower of terror, Sakura made her way up the numerous steps and got to the Hokage's office door. Not bothering to knock, she kicked the door open with a perfected high kick move (thanks to Lee).

Yet the sight before her when she peered inside, was not of the nice one.

The grey — gravity defining hair was even spikier than usual, and looked like he had just got out of bed. Which wouldn't be an understatement since he had his assistant riding his clothed lap.

Sakura's eyes twitched at the scene before her, regretting even thinking of coming to complain.

"Kakashi!" Sakura screamed once she barged in. Startled by the noises, Kakashi — and his hussy jumped up with wide eyes. Kakashi's mismatched eyes glared at his ex-student, vowing to avenge his ruined sexy time with his sexy assistant.

And boy, did she have the ass in assistant.

"Will you save your porno games for your home, Kakashi?" she growled, making it sound more of a command than a question. Rolling his eyes, Kakashi pushed the purple-haired co-worker off his lap, neither of them too happy with the current situation.

"Bitch," the purple-haired hoe snarled at Sakura, and purposely shoved into her. Sakura ignored it though.

She would get the hussy back, believe me she will.

"Yes Sakura," Kakashi sighed out, " what is it?"

"I want at least three air conditioners put into the Hospital." the young, yet grown woman dead-panned.

Kakashi choked on his — and the hussy's spit.

"What?"

"You heard me," she taunted. Kakashi glared and growled at his stubborn ex-student. She was feisty when she was younger, but she's even feistier when she's twenty-two.

"And what makes you think we even have enough money to get three more air conditioners? We can barely afford one with all the money being spent on rebuilding the village."

"I can spend a little extra money to pay for them," she started.

"Oh?"

"I've had some cash saved incase of emergencies." Sakura finished, smirking. Kakashi rolled his eyes again. Man this chick was stubborn as a mule.

"Hmm, well I guess you can, but even if you _do_ have enough, you'd need a lot more to pay for the remodeling."

Shit.

He was right.

Pouting, Sakura punched her hips, and switched her weight all to one side.

"I'll just do extra hours." she negotiated. Kakashi groaned, she just never new when to give up did she?

"Fine. If you can get enough money for the three air conditioners and the cost for remodeling, by the end of this week, I'll let you get them for the hospital."

Smiling, Sakura began to leave, with a more brightened mood than before.

"And you'll also pay for the bills!" he exclaimed as she broke out into a run, giggling as she did so.

Sighing, Kakashi wondered if he could get his assistant back in here to continue round one.

~!*!~

It was safe to say that as of the rest of the day went on, Sakura was definitely in a more joyous mood then when she first woke up.

Like; she woke up late this morning, she didn't eat anything until two, and she had an old man propose to her, and a little five year old kick her in the shin.

Pretty bad, right?

Well all she needed was that faith filled answer from the Hokage, and she would be happy.

And luckily he did agree.

Sort of.

Pushing aside Kakashi's words, Sakura was making it her way back home to take a bath, and relax the night away.

Kami-sama, she couldn't wait to get the dreaded heels of pain off her aching feet.

Walking into her now opened home, Sakura let out a loving moan when she smelled her familiar house scent.

"I'm home," she greeted the air. Throwing her day bag in to the corner, she flung her red heels off once they were un-buckled and she sighed in content. The cool wood floor was like healing ointment applied to her feet. Getting up once again, she went over to her own air conditioner and blasted its cooling powers.

Loving the cool air blowing in her sweat-drenched face Sakura turned on her television, and laid onto her dark blue coach.

Some guy in a tight suit was informing the latest news to the world.

Bore-ring.

Clicking the small button on her remote, she flipped channel after channel until she found something decent to watch.

Beverly Hillbillies.

Boo-ya-sha-ka.

Laughing at the funny moments, Sakura felt her eyes drooping a bit, and soon she felt the familiar sleep ness creeping onto her. Thrashing her eyes open once in a while, Sakura finally fell asleep on her couch, and enjoyed the nice — and well needed peace.

That is, until Ino barged in.

" 'Sup Forehead!?" Ino exclaimed, startling Sakura out of her sleep. Jumping a bit, Sakura fell off her comfy couch and landed on her hard wood floor.

"Grrmph." she mumbled to the floor boards.

"Get off the floor Forehead! We're gonna be late!" the blonde exclaimed with haste.

"Late for what Pig?" Sakura asked out confused as she rose herself from the floor.

"It's Lady's Night tonight, and you know what that means!" Ino squealed happily.

"Pig, I'm not in the mood,"

"What!?" Ino shrieked, "But-but you're always in the mood! What happened?"

"Just a rough day, and I just want to relax the rest of the night." Sakura replied, lying back down onto her couch. Shifting her body so the her back was facing her blond friend. Ino, somewhat distraught and saddened by the news, glared at her best friend's back, and stomped up to her.

"Well too bad! You're still coming whether you like it or not!" Ino testified as she forcefully took hold of Sakura's arm and dragged her halfway across the living room.

"Hey! Let go you Porker!" Sakura exclaimed, threatening to punch Ino to Sunagakure and back.

"Oh stop Forehead, you need a break, and you're way overdue on hanging with us girls. Just come and have fun!" Ino protested.

"Fine! I'll go you stupid fat porker bitch."

"Love ya too," Ino joked as she made Sakura get dressed in more suitable clothing for a club.

When Sakura was finally finished with dressing, Ino smirked. She was wearing a tight yet nice looking green cocktail dress with a thin black scarf attached to her neck, and matching black pumps. A black headband separated her bangs from the rest of her hair and a small bow rested on the plastic band.

Ino let out a low whistle and Sakura blushed.

"Let's just get this over with already." she commanded, Ino snickering into her hand as she did.

"Ok, ok, let's go." she said as she pushed Sakura out of her house and closed the door behind them.

Yet, thankfully Sakura didn't see that Ino took some of Sakura's money out of her secret hiding place.

~!*!~

After the third or forth drink or so, Sakura was starting to feel tipsy. She swaggered her body onto the color rotating tiled dance floor and grinded against all of her partners that danced with her. She smiled as she let out a 'whoop' of excitement into the alcohol — and maybe sex filled air and smirked as everyone else followed after her.

Ino was right, she did need a break.

A break from all those snot-nosed, bratty kids that showed her disrespect, horny old men that proposed to her every ten seconds, and mediocre men pinching and grabbing at her ass when they thought she wasn't looking.

Oh yea, she was way overdue for a break.

Sakura found her way over to Ino on the dance floor, and the two friends danced with each other and acted like animals.

While Sakura was three-sheets-to-the-wind, Ino paid the bartender the last of her 'borrowed' money from Sakura and savored the fruity drink as it slid down her throat with a stingy sensation. Contorting face, she slammed the margarita glass onto the bar table, and made her way back over to Sakura, who was grinding against a handsome looking man.

"C'mon Sakura, I spent all the money, let's go." Ino swayed as she informed Sakura of the news.

"Awwwe, but I don't want to leave, I wanna stay and dance." Sakura protested. Even in her drunken state, Ino found a way to role her eyes at the pinkette. Grabbing her arm — much like how she did earlier, Ino dragged her drunk friend out of the club, giving Tenten and Hinata their farewells.

Ino dropped Sakura off at her home, and tucked her in bed. When she saw Sakura pass out like a light on her bed, Ino made her way out of Sakura's home and went to her own place.

Not wanting to stay and find out what will happen when Sakura finds out she stole all of her cash.

Soon it was dusk in the large village of Konoha and some residents spent their early morning relaxing on their porches with a steaming cup of a mocha latte — really coffee and listened peacefully as the morning birds sung their hearts out.

Yet all the quiet and peace was ruined by a shriek of terror coming from the west side of the village."AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the familiar voice of Sakura Haruno screeched at the top of her lungs. The young woman stared in horror as her saving money jar was completely empty. Not a penny was left of what used to be in the sacred jar of cash, and Sakura started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down Sakura, calm down," she breathed, "it'll be ok, I probably just moved it to a more secret location. Yeah!" she reassured herself, but when she found no money anywhere in her house later that day, Sakura began to panic again.

"I'm fucked!" she exclaimed as she ripped apart her throw pillows. Now she would never be able to pay for the air conditioners and the remodeling fee. Sighing in distress, she flopped onto her couch, and took a breather.

All this panicking and worrying was making her tired. Eyes drooping Sakura rendered it hopeless on finding her money.

"Hey Forehead! How did you like last night?" Ino suddenly asked out of thin air, making the distraught girl jump in fright.

"Ah! You Pig! Don't scare me like that!" Sakura exclaimed in anger. Ino rolled her eyes and waved Sakura's angered mood off.

"So, how did you like it?" Ino asked again, wondering around Sakura's house.

"It was fun, I'll admit, but I wish I'd remember who gave me this phone number." Sakura replied as she held up a beer stained napkin with a phone number written on it sloppy.

"Well, I wish I could tell you but hey, that money I borrowed from you last night, I'll pay you back as soon as I can." Ino informed.

Sakura stopped. Her emerald eyes widening.

"Wha-what?" Sakura stuttered.

"I said I'll pay the money I borrowed from you last night as soon as I can." Ino repeated.

"Ino, where exactly did you get that money?"

"I got it from the jar atop your fridge, why?"

"YOU PIG! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" Sakura shouted as she lunged at the blonde. Ino shrieked with terror and tried to dodge Sakura, but the two just ended up trashing Sakura's house even more so than what it was originally.

"You stole my savings money you porker!" Sakura shouted as she grasped Ino in a headlock.

"Big deal I just took it for extra money for the club!" Ino justified.

"What gave you the right, what gave you the fucking right to do that!?" Sakura shouted as Ino got away from her.

"Chill you spaz!" Ino remarked as she shook Sakura by her shoulders, only to have Sakura fall to her knees, tired.

"That was all the money," Sakura whispered to herself, "all the money I needed. Ino looked down at her friend in sadness and guilt, it really was wrong of her to take Sakura's money without her permission, but hey she was just trying to let Sakura have a good time.

"All the money for what?" Ino asked.

"All the money I needed to pay for air conditioners and remodeling for the hospital." Sakura finally started to sob. Ino looked down at the floor, kicking her self in the ass for taking Sakura's money.

"Now I'll never get them," she sobbed into her hands. Ino sighed and kneeled to comfort her friend. It seemed like there was nothing the two girls could do to set this mess straight. Sighing, Ino got up from the floor to leave her friend to grieve by herself, when a thought struck her mind.

"Hey! I got an idea," she said.

"What is it?" Sakura sniffed.

"Why don't you just work for your money back!?" Ino exclaimed as she helped Sakura to her feet.

"Earn, my, money back? How am I going to get fifty-thousand dollars back by the end of this week?"

"This girl that works at the flower shop was hired to work at this mansion, and by the end of one week she had more money than what she would get in her pay check in one year! It's simple!

"You work for these people for a week and they give you the fifty grand — and possibly more, and you'll have enough money to pay for the conditioning and remodeling! It's foolproof!" Ino informed.

"Heh, that's a nice idea Ino, but we don't even know the people who are the ones hiring." Sakura remarked.

"Oh you leave that to me kitten!" Ino smirked as she patted Sakura's pink head. She rolled her eyes and cracked a smile at her friend. Maybe this really would work out.

"Ok, I'll do it."

"Great! I'll get those that are hiring back to you, and Forehead?"

"Yea?"

"Sorry," Ino mumbled before she quickly left Sakura's apartment. Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled.

Ah it was good to have Ino.

…Most of the time.

~!*!~

Spiky onyx hair blew in the racing wind as the owner of said locks jumped from tree to tree in a hurried pace.

Stopping suddenly, behind a thick tree, Sasuke Uchiha quickly got out a kunai, and braced himself for a sneak attack. He was up against two of the most powerful ninja that he knew of, and he wasn't ready to die.

A kunai shimmered in the morning light, and Sasuke dodged on-coming weapon before it sliced his throat. Jumping back onto the trees, Sasuke dodged more weapons that were thrown at him, and tried to get back at his attacker/attackers.

Sensing nearby chakra points, and hearing various bushes moving in the distance, Sasuke flung his kunai and shuriken in all directions. Hearing nothing but the sound of his weapons hitting the thickness of tree bark. Cursing, he jumped down into a clearing and searched around the forest with his newly equipped Sharingan.

A moment went by when a ball of fire hurled itself towards Sasuke and he jumped away from the immense heat. Sharingan focusing on his target, Sasuke gathered up some chakra into his hand as he used the correct steps to form his secret weapon.

Chidori.

The sound of a thousand birds rung throughout the forest, and whoever Sasuke's target — targets were sweated a bit at the high-pitched sound.

"Chiiidori!" Sasuke exclaimed as his blue-lightened fist smashed into the trees below him. Leaves, bark, and pieces of tree flew away by the force, and dust formed around the forest once Sasuke had smashed his fist into the ground.

Movement beside him made him act quickly and he jumped on the target, wrapping his legs around their neck, and forcing them onto the ground.

Once the dust had cleared, Sasuke smirked at his accomplishment. A beaten, and tired Shisui Uchiha was beneath him, with an angered and defeated look on his face.

"Damn you, cousin." Shisui growled out, mouth getting full with dirt. Sasuke just smirked and grunted in reply, but his smirk turned into a frown, when the tip of a kunai glazed his back.

"Foolish little brother, you should know better than to turn your back on the enemy." the soft, smooth voice of Itachi Uchiha informed. Sasuke growled as he heard his brother, and in a last resort, Sasuke tried to make sneak attack onto his brother, yet it proved to be an epic fail.

Itachi smirked, knowing his little brother would try and pull a stunt like that, yet as much as he was amused, he was greatly disappointed as well.

"You've grown strong Sasuke," Itachi stated, making Sasuke smirk in accomplishment.

"But not strong enough," a new voice contributed. The three Uchihas turned their heads to see the head Uchiha, arms crossed and distinct frown etched onto his face.

"Hey there Uncle Fugaku! What's shaking my man?" Shisui greeted, pushing Sasuke off of him like he was a mere bug.

Fugaku Uchiha, father to Itachi and Sasuke, rolled his eyes at his nephew.

"Hello Shisui," he growled, "if you would please leave my sons and I alone now." Fugaku ordered more than asked. Shisui, not wanting his ass handed to him, left the training field immediately uttering a quick good-bye to his cousins.

Once he was gone, Fugaku frowned at his sons — mostly Sasuke, and grunted.

"You need more training," he said, looking down at his youngest son. Sasuke glared at the ground and clenched his hands into fists. Itachi shook his head at his father, knowing how hard Sasuke trained —for him, and how is father just stomped on his hard work like a bug.

"And as much as I would like to see you two stay out for the rest of the day, your mother has something important to inform you both." Fugaku said. Itachi and Sasuke perked up at the mention of their mother, and were more than eager to get home now.

"Come,"

~!*!~

"Ah my two favorite boys!" the sweet, delicate voice of Mikoto Uchiha exclaimed happily as she saw her tired, and overworked sons walk into the kitchen. Shisui, being the most family relative to visit them, smiled at the brothers as he sat comfortable at the kitchen table on the floor.

"Yo!" he exclaimed, bandaged hand giving them a simple wave. Fugaku rolled his eyes as he entered and went to sit on the floor as well. Itachi and Sasuke both went to their rooms and freshened up for the 'family meeting' and dressed in more appropriate clothes.

Once they were done, they went back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Mikoto smiled and carried a tray with tea cups balanced on top and set it on the table. Everyone got a cup and they all took at least a sip before Mikoto said something first.

"Well boys, I'm sure your father had told you that I have news for you."

Nods.

"Well he is correct, and you two know that we've had some 'maid service' for a little while now, correct?

Again, nods.

"Well we have yet another prized customer that wishes to work for us!" Mikoto exclaimed with a little too much happiness. Sasuke rose an eyebrow, his mother wasn't usually this excited to be having a cleaning person in her home, and he wondered who the special person was to make his mother so happy.

"And you'll never guess who the lucky girl is!" she added.

Oh fuck, it was yet another girl.

Shisui, Itachi and Sasuke all shivered knowing that another girl was going to be their cleaning maid. All the last ones all fawned over the three, and wouldn't stop humping their legs, it was embarrassing, annoying, and freaky.

And sure, Sasuke wasn't no homosexual or anything, but couldn't they get some guys to hire for the job? At least they would be man enough to talk to. With girls it was just friends, hair, and flirting.

It was sick.

"No guesses huh? Alright! I'll tell you!" Mikoto exclaimed, "It's my best friends daughter, Sakura Haruno!"

Oh shitty fuck, shitty fuck, fuck.

_'Fucking Sakura? That's who is coming to clean the house? Oh hell no, it'll be even more of a nightmare with her around.'_ Sasuke thought with distaste.

"Daaaaaauuuummm! It's that little tight-ass that's coming!?" Shisui exclaimed causing Mikoto to become startled with his choice of words.

"Urusai," Itachi mumbled, receiving a glare in return. Fugaku just leaned back in his chair and let everything unfold. Yes, he remembered Sakura Haruno, from previous years with her being on Sasuke's team, yet he hadn't heard of her in a while, so he didn't really know what she was like.

Mikoto smiled dreamily, wondering what it would be like to have Sakura help out around the house

_…_

_"Don't worry Mikoto-san, I'll take care of those dishes!"_

_"Go relax Uchiha-san, I'll take care of the house!"_

_"Go out tonight! Have a nice relaxing dinner, and have fun!"_

_…_

Ah yes, it would be perfect.

And Shisui thought the same.

Itachi, really couldn't care less, he had seen the girl many times, yet he was so much older to care for her, and Sasuke, well he was just shocked that Shisui had called Sakura a 'tight-ass'. The last time Sasuke had seen her was at least a year —to two years ago, and back then she was as curve less as cardboard.

Well, you can only see to believe.

Right?

* * *

**_Well that's all for now, hope it wasn't too boring. Oh, and if you hadn't noticed, this is a Non-massacre themed story, so yes, all Uchihas are still present. Um, I'm not really sure about the title, but oh well I just pulled it out of my arse really._**

**_Sigh ok, I'm done, hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_Thanks!_**

**_~DanichT02_**


	2. Moving In

**Ooh Lala!**

_by DanichT02_

Author's Note: Kk I just got this new laptop, and since it doesn't have Microsoft Word Processor on it (yet) I will be writing things in a notepad for now.  
I'm sorry if the chapters are short but I'll do the best I can with working on my stories so hang tight ok?

* * *

Nothing was odd when about fifteen maids came skipping out with rose petals floating behind them as Sakura made her way into the Uchiha Compound Complex. The ladies took her bags from her hands and carried them off somewhere where Sakura expected it to be her guest room.

Vibrant green and blue eyes stared in amazement at the scene, wondering if all Uchihas lived this way.

"Wooo," Ino whistled, "I'm starting to think about signing up for the maid service too."

"Want to take my place?" Sakura asked, seriously, but Ino waved her off with a soft chuckle.

"Oh c'mon Build-Board Brow, I'm sure it's not going to be all bad."

"Yea? How so?"

"Well it said on the flyer that they gave you free food and other necessities...."

"And how is caviar supposed to make me feel better, knowing that I damn well can't afford any myself?"

Ino slapped her back and pushed her forward into the complex.

"'IDK' but have fun, and don't forget to write!" Sakura's blonde friend snickered as she bolted out of the compound. Sakura growled at her retreating friend, but decided to move on forward and greet the main Uchiha family.

Sasuke's family.

Joy.

~!*!~

Mikoto shifted behind the window curtain.

Aah, there she was.

The prized Sakura Haruno making her way up the grand Uchiha pathway. Giggling silently to herself, Mikoto dusted off the invisible dust-bunnies off her formal dress and called her sons and her husband down to greet their new maid.

"Come on down! She's arriving!" Mikoto shouted, placing a delicate hand on the shoji door slot. Fugaku came in first, dressed in his usual obi robe, looking as intrigued as ever. Itachi came in second, formal Uchiha attire neatly dressed upon him.

"Sasuke?"

"...."

"Hmmf."

"Sasuke Uchiha! Get your butt in this living room right this instant young man!" Mikoto shouted angrily out to her youngest son. A grunt could be heard from down the hall, and soon the youngest Uchiha son emerged from the darkness of the dim-lighted hallway. Mikoto smirked and when she felt the movement of the door being opened from the other side, she shoved the door to the side and greeted the outside person with a beautiful, welcoming smile.

"Welcome to the Uchiha Household Miss Sakura!"

"...."

"...."

"....."

"Well I aint no Sakura but I'd sure like to see her!" Mikoto gaped at the non-Sakura-Haruno-person standing outside her house. "Wassup? I didn't miss her did I?"

"Shi-shisui...where is Sakura-chan?" Mikoto stuttered, worried that Sakura had not made it yet.

"Dunno, I thought I saw pink walking over towards here earlier, but when I came, I didn't see her."

Mikoto's heart dropped a few feet as she slumped. How long will they have to wait before they — more so she got to see Sakura? Sighing, Mikoto sauntered her way over to her giant (and ridiculously comfortable) love-seat and sat, glumly in it. Depressed by the fact that Sakura had yet to walk through those awaiting doors.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked off back to where he came from, and Itachi made himself comfortable in the kitchen. Fugaku sat quietly in the chair next to his wife, and clasped her hand in slight affection and understanding at his wife's misfortune. For the moment.

Shisui followed Itachi into the kitchen and grabbed himself a small snack. Why waste your time waiting, when you can spend it occupying yourself with eating? Itachi sat comfortably on the floor, closing his eyes in concentration. If he could focus his chakra just right, he could sense Sakura. Sadly nothing came back to him, and he grunted in annoyance.

Itachi was one of the most powerful Uchiha's in the clan, yet he couldn't even detect a faint chakra signature?

He needed more training.

A knock sounded at the door, and Mikoto jumped up from her gloomy state, and ran to the door with joy. Sliding it open, Mikoto greeted the awaited guest with another charming smile.

Sakura stood, awkward at the door step, fist raised and giant green eyes staring up at the Uchiha maiden.

"Uh...hi,"

"Why hello Sakura-chan! It's an honor to have you working for us!" Mikoto cheered.

"It's more of an honor to me, I think."

"Nonsense! We wouldn't have anyone else!"

'Suuuuure...'

"Oh, where are my manners!? Please, do come in!" Mikoto invited her, Sakura smiled and nodded stepping foot into the household. It didn't seem too bad, I mean, she was only here for a week. How hard could cleaning the compound be?

Sakura slipped her shoes off, and placed them at the opening of the shoji door. Mikoto walked her through inside, passing by the kitchen, where an unsuspecting Uchiha pair caught sight of the pink-haired maid.

"SAKU-CHAN, IT IS YOU!" a sudden voice startled the too women. Sakura turned around in just the nick of time, before she was engulfed in a massive bear hug. Granted to her by the ever so friendly —and perverted, Shisui Uchiha.

"It's, nice to see you...too, Shisui." Sakura strained out, the breath being squeezed out of her. Shishui blushed a bit as he burried his face into the crook of her neck, and blew into her ear.

"I've missed you, my princess." he whispered. Sakura squealed at the sudden blow of air, and jumped right out of his arms.

"Please don't do that,"

"As you wish, my love."

"Urusai," Itachi called as he finally made his appearance. Sakura, now out of her stranger-danger alert, gazed up at said Uchiha. He had grown.

That's for sure.

The last time Sakura had seen Itachi, was three or four years ago, at a formal Uchiha Christmas Party. That Sasuke swears he was forced to ask her to join. Yet, there was a distinct height change in him, and Sakura felt like a smurf.

"Hey Itachi, what's up?" she asked politely. Itachi stared at her face for a few moments, getting a heated glare from a clearly-jealous Shisui, before he grunted and walked away.

Confused, Sakura blinked a few times before Mikoto linked arms with her and guided her through the complex. Discribing which places would need cleaning, yet none of it seemed incredibly hard to Sakura. Nodding at her chores for the week, Sakura followed after Mikoto who was leading her to her room. Granted, Sakura offered to stay at her place during the night, but Mikoto openly refused.

"Oh no, I'll —we'll have no such thing! You work at the Uchiha Complex, you stay at the Uchiha Complex. It's a secret rule amongst the clan."

"Good to know I'm in on it,"

"That's the spirit! Now, this is your room for the week, I hope you find it close to your liking." Mikoto said unsure. Sakura walked in, and her first word about it was; whoa. Beige painted walls, a brown and green made bed, mahogony desks, and a veranda. Sakura's eyes lit up with delight, and as she turned to thank Mikoto, tears welded up into her eyes.

"Thanks Mrs. Uchiha, it's the best!" Sakura smiled, making Mikoto coo at the pinkette's cuteness.

"Not a problem my dear! I hope you enjoy your stay and find the compund very welcoming!" Mikoto exclaimed before, literally, skipping down the hall like she was Red-Riding Hood. Sakura's jade green eyes stared after the woman, concerned for her well being, but pushed the feeling out and went to examine her new bedroom.

It was probably one of the few nicest rooms she has ever seen — and will ever see. Nice and clean, everything in order, yea, it was the perfect paradise. Finding her over-the-night suitcases on top of the bed, Sakura made her way over to the veranda windows.

Pulling the curtains away from her, she clasped the door handles, and she opened it forcefully. The slight breeze that hit her face was good, real good. Sakura smiled at the warm sunlight grazing her pale skin. Walking out onto the patio of her veranda, Sakura made herself comfortable by leaning against the ledge and looking out upon Konoha.

It was an awesome view.

You could see all the pawn shops, the houses, the Hokage Tower, even the Academy.

Having taken a long enough look, Sakura walked back in (not closing the doors) and started to unpack.

It was going to be a long week.

~!*!~

It was near supper time.

The sky was decorated with coral pink, red-orange, and dark blue hues as the day shifted ever so slowly to night.

Sasuke trotted down the wooded hallway, back from training with Naruto, and he was exhausted. Granted he would never admit Naruto was at least slightly stronger than him, but he did admit that the dobe put up one hell of a fight.

Limping his way into his kitchen, Sasuke sat himself down on the floor, and leaned over the table. Some excess blood dripped upon the oak wood table, but he didn't care. His entire body was covered with dirt, bruises and his clothes were ripped in all directions. Some breathless pants escaped his parched mouth, but he waited patiently for one of the maids to notice his condition.

The sound of pattering feet stomping on the hard wood flooring in his home was like music to his ears.

Smirking, he placed a fake pained expression on his face, and waited for the gasp, shriek and call for help.

"--"

When no sound met his ears, Sasuke looked up confused, wondering if he mistook the walking as an animal walking on the roof. No, it was defineately someone walking inside the house.

As Sasuke's gaze reached the opening of the kitchen doorway, he found something totally unexpected.

There stood Sakura Haruno, looking down at him with shock and realization.

The two shinobi stared at each other for a good few moments, and while that was going on, Sasuke took it upon himself to take in the new Sakura Haruno. Her short pink hair had grown, and her emerald green eyes were now a dark jade colour. She had filled out her chest area nicely, her breasts neither too small nor to big.

They were perfect.

She had long slender legs, and her hips stuck out a bit at the sides. She was currently wearing a plain white T-shirt and a pair of baggy grey sweat pants.

Needless to say, she had grown quite beautiful in the past years since the two had sperated each other. With his cool, calm facade etching his outter being, his inside was smirking. Knowing full well that the grown up kunoichi before him was going to shriek with terror and run to his side and aid him.

Yea.

She changed her appearance — for sure.

But she could never change what she was on the inside.

"...."

"...."

Wait for it...

"...."

"...."

Wait for it.........

"The hell happened to you dipshit?"

There we go! —wait, WHAT!?

Sasuke, although insulted, glared at the sneering girl that stood in the doorway of his home. What the freaking hell? Shouldn't she be squealing over his well developed abs? Or his dishevled form that would make any girl ( and guy) fall for him instantly? What the fuck was wrong with her?

Rolling her irratated green eyes, Sakura asked Sasuke her question again.

"I said, what happened to you dipshit?"

"Hmmf, training."

"Ah." Sakura replied, walking fully into the kitchen. Sasuke started after her.

"...."

"...."

Sakura grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and twisted the cap to open it. Drinking some water, she clapsed the cap back on and started to make her way back out into the hallway.

"Ahem," Sasuke grunted.

Sakura stopped.

"Yea?"

"Aren't you going to do something about _this_?" Sasuke asked as his hand gestured to his bruised and hurt body.

"Should I do something?"

"You're a medical ninja now, aren't you?"

"Yea, but what does _that_ have to do with _your condition_?" she asked sarcastically.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Frankly no, your injuries don't look all that bad, well bad enough to be fatal. So if your not dying, no need for healing."

"It's not polite,"

"Like you ever were." she finished. Receiving an annoyed glare from the Uchiha. Growling Sasuke prepared to attack her with hurtful words, but his mother stepping in stopped him. Replacing his annoyed expression with a hurt one, Sasuke thanked Kami that his mother came in.

"Oh my — Sasuke! What happened to you!?" she exclaimed as she rushed over to support her poor boy. Sasuke faked a hiss when his mother simply touched his shoulder, and Sakura rolled her eyes.

What a phony.

Leaning Sasuke against her, Mikoto dragged her son into the nearest bedroom, and laid him on the king-sized bed that laid in there. Sakura followed, wanting nothing more than to watch the scene before her. She had to admit, Sasuke was a god actress...actor —my bad.

Sakura leaned against the door frame patiently, waiting for Mikoto to finish up. She washed his body with a hot wash-cloth, and bandadged him up. But one spot was too stuborn to let Mikoto heal it. Searching everywhere in her bag, Mikoto cursed when she couldn't find anything to help her son.

Sakura watched intently, wondering what she would do. And while she would rather stay quiet and unknown, Sakura new that once the tickling feeling in her throat began....

That fate was against her.

Sakura coughed instantaniously, and startled the worried mother. But when Mikoto heard the familar female tone of the voice, her mood changed.

Dramatically.

"Oh Sakura-chan! I'm so glad you're here! My poor Sasu-chan has been injured, can you heal him?" she asked politely.

Now, Sakura wasn't a medical ninja for nothing, and she sure didn't turn down anyone that asked for her help, but....For Sasuke, she would make an exception.

"Uh, I don't know Mrs. Uchiha, I just spent at least sixty percent of my chakra at the hospital today. I don't think I'll have enough to —"

"—please Sakura-chan! If you do this I'll double your pay!"

Double your pay!

Double your pay

Double your pay!

"Alright," Sakura gave in. Mikoto flashed her a charming smile, and left the room to let Sakura do her best.

Sakura walked in, and immediately went to Sasuke's side. He watched her intently, watching for a single must-hit-on-Sasuke-while-he's-not-looking trick. But to his surprise, she did nothing of the sort. Her glowing green hands hovered just above his chest, and she closed her eyes in concentration. She needed to find the hotspot.

When she found it, she smirked and place a hand on Sasuke's naked torso to remove the sore. He flinched at her warm hands, and shivered a bit when they made contact with his cold skin.

Yet as soon as they were on him, they were gone. Blinking, Sasuke looked up at Sakura in wonderment. A top her pointer finger, was a green floating ball of poison.

Whoa.

She was fast.

"Ok, my work here is done, so off to bed for me." she said enthusiasticly. A little too enthusiastically. Scoffing, Sasuke sat up and got up from the bed. He slightly pushed Sakura on the shoulder to let him pass, yet she didn't take it too nicely.

"Thanks." she darkly stated.

"Yea,"

Oh boy.

~!*!~

The next morning was a more pleasent beginning of the day than yesterday. What with all the moneyless jar in her house, and Inon being a pig. Yup, today was a new better day.

"Good morning kitten," Shisui breathed deeply into her ear. Sakura squealed and jumped in her seat on the floor, and she dropped her tea cup. The cup fell to the floor, and broke into many pieces. She gasped as the tea soaked into the cracks into the floor and the pieces threatened to stab anyone to walk on top of them.

"Oh my God," she gasped as she immediately tried to find a rag to clean the soaking tea. When she couldn't find one, a red hankercheif was dangled teasingly into her face. Looking up, she saw Shisui smirking down at her.

"Here, take it." he said. Sakura nodded, and took the cloth and wiped it on the floor. Shisui left the room to get a mop and bucket while she cleaned up most of the glass. Sighing she wiped her forehead, and took the wet hankercheif to get it cleaned. Shisui came back soon enough with the mop and bucket, and helped Sakura clean up the rest of the mess.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, "if I hadn't startled you, this wouldn't have happened."

"It's alright, I'm just clumsy." Sakura revealed.

'Aw..she's so cute!' Shisui thought dreamily. Sakura smiled an apologetic smile at him while she found one last piece of glass sticking up from one of the cracks. Reaching down to grab hold of it, the sharp edge cut into her skin.

Hissing she held her bleeding finger to her mouth.

Yet a hand pulled it away, and brought it to another mouth. Shisui stuck his tongueout and licked the trail of blood that bled onto her finger. Sakura stared, blushing a bit at the action, but wasn't at all fazed by it. Shisui had always done perverted, and crazy stuff to her in the past before, why get peeved about something like this?

"Thanks, I think," she said as she finally healed the small cut with a wave of her finger.

"No problem, kitten." Shisui winked and left the room.

Sakura sighed, man it was going to be a long week.

Fantastic.

* * *

**_Ok, not really much anything going on yet, but oh well. I still haven't figured out a plot, but I think I'll make it like the Ouran High School Host Club. Oh well.  
Anyway thanks to the following people that reviewed!_**

**:D ; CGWg-chan, FreedomIsPirateKey, SasuSaku Forever and Ever, mouse123, Sasuke and sakura fan, A.L.C*, Shubhs, Miki-chann, crazymel2008, Twisted Musalih, harunosakua, and last but not least, Desperate Fool!**

_**Thanks again!**_

_**~DanichT02**_


End file.
